Circumstantial
by Noelle66
Summary: Kim Possible has graduated high school, and continues to pursue her hero antics. A year after the Lowardian invasion, a break in happens, and traces of plasma are left at the scene. After tracking down Shego, an unexpected twist occurs. Will the hero and ex-villian be able to pursue their feelings, or will their past stop them? (KiGo - KimxShego)
1. Chapter 1

Silence. Complete and total silence. That was all that existed out deep in the forest clearing, animals having fled long ago… and then… the pounding of feet. Leaves crunching, branches breaking, and suddenly… panting. Heavy breathing.

The red headed young woman emerged into the clearing, looking around quickly, her head whipping back and forth as she tried to take in every direction at once. Up, she looked up, clear to the tops of the trees. And then… a flash. A bright green flash. She dove to the right, narrowly avoiding the dangerous sphere that impacted the ground where she had been moments before. Scorched earth remained where it had hit.

The lithe red head began moving quickly, diving to the tree where the flash had come from. Grabbing her grappling hook from her utility belt, she fired, aiming for the highest branch she could see. Tugging once to make sure it had found decent purchase, she retracted the grappling hook, and went flying up. Within seconds, she had reached her destination. With an ease brought on by repeating the movement hundreds of times in the past, she unhooked the grappling hook within less than a second and had it back hooked to her utility belt.

"It's not like you to run and hide. Scared!?" the redhead yelled, a teasing and somewhat arrogant tone to her soft voice.

"Scared?! Hah. Right. Like I'd be scared of you, little Miss Perfect!" came the reply, the voice having a much more snide tone to it than the red head's.

Using the sound of the voice's reply to guide her, the red head easily followed the noise and found who she had been looking for. Before her crouched the most wanted woman in the world, one of the greatest thieves to have ever existed.

Long, lean legs and booted feet were balanced perfectly on the branch she crouched on, her clawed, gloved fingertips – one glove black, the other bright green - barely resting on it as well. Black hair flowed clear passed her waist, and her emerald green eyes locked on the darker and more muted green ones of the woman who had been pursuing her.

"Looks like you finally caught up, Princess. So, maybe now you can tell me just why the hell you're chasing me," the raven haired woman said.

"Right, like you don't know, Shego?" the younger woman said, managing to put a hand on her hip despite being balanced on the tree branch. "Highly experimental nanotechnology disappears, and you're going to play innocent and pretend you and Drakken had nothing to do with it?"

Emerald eyes rolled as a low growl escaped black painted lips. Something was murmured under her breath before she spoke up. "You seriously think we'd risk getting rid of our pardon in order to go back to a life of villainy, after we've been above the law for an entire year!? What the hell is wrong with you? Can't let go of the past, Kimmie?"

Kim narrowed her eyes, watching the older woman carefully for a few seconds, before speaking. "There were traces of plasma found at the scene. Are you trying to tell me there's another plasma powered thief going around stealing experimental tech?"

"Maybe if you thought about it for more than a few seconds, Miss Priss, you'd realize that you don't need plasma superpowers to harness plasma. It could have been a weapon of some sort."

The red head looked down for a few seconds, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. Her hand reached up and scratched the back of her neck. "Er… well… I guess… maybe I was being a bit impulsive… and uh… judgmental… due to our past encounters? I uh… I'm sorry, Shego." Green eyes looked up to meet emerald eyes again as the red head stated her apology.

Shego's eyes widened slightly at the admission. The teen hero with the most confidence Shego had ever seen in her entire life had just apologized to her, a former supervillain. A small smile tugged at her black lips for a minute, but she quickly got it under control and turned it into her signature smug smirk. The green and black clad woman stepped forward, her catsuit clinging to her like a second skin as she moved. She may have given up a life of villainy, but her catsuit would always be in style… not to mention it was still the only piece of clothing she'd ever found that could hold up to her comet induced powers when deployed at full strength. She moved forward slowly, purposefully, her long gait and movements resembling a large wild cat as she closed in on the red headed hero.

"You know how you could make it up to me, Princess?" Shego all but purred as she got closer.

"H-how?" stumbled out of the hero's mouth, as she involuntarily took a step back due to the adrenaline that spiked in her veins, an automatic reaction brought on by years of fighting the former villain.

Shego continued to walk forward with a lazy ease in her pace, until she was face to face with Kim, as Kim had ran out of space to step backwards when her back had hit the tree the branch was connected to. Another smirk curled the black woman's lips as she slowly, purposefully, moved her head forward towards Kim's.

Kim's heart raced in her chest, both from adrenaline and an excitement she didn't truly understand, and would never admit to if she ever began to understand it. _Is she really going to kiss me? She can't be serious,_ Kim thought, her eyes widening as Shego leaned forward.

Right as Shego's black lips were about to meet the hero's, she diverted, tilting her head a bit until her lips were right next to the red head's ear.

"Go on a date with me," rumbled lowly from the former villain's throat, her voice quiet despite the almost expectant and demanding tone.

Kim just stood there for a few moments, completely shocked into inaction, before finally regaining her bearings and grabbing Shego by her shoulders, pushing her back and holding her at arm's length. Dark green eyes searched emerald, looking for any trace of humor or deception, and found none.

"Y-you..? What? You… want to… go on a date… with me? W-why!?"

"Come on, Princess, you can't honestly say you never felt it, when we were fighting. The spark. I know you did. Especially when you ended up in a position… like..." Shego moved, grabbing Kim's hands in hers quickly and pushed her back further against the tree, easily pinning the red head's hands above her head against the bark. Shego pushed her body flush with the hero's, "… this."

The younger woman let out an almost silent whimper from the contact, her senses suddenly overloaded from both the physical feeling, and dozens of memories that began to invade her mind all at once. Each of her fights where she ended up in this exact position, or in the reverse when she had pinned Shego, ran through her mind. The sensation overload once again froze her in place.

The ever observant former thief smirked as she heard the whimper escape the red head. Shifting her hips slightly against the red head's, the raven haired woman grinned as it elicited another low whimper. Pressing the hero's hands a bit firmer into the bark to ensure she couldn't escape, Shego leaned forward and again whispered into Kim's ear.

"I know I felt it… every time… win or lose, pinned or pinning. When our bodies pressed against each other's like this… it was… mmm…" the pale green woman let out a teasing, quiet moan at the end of the sentence, directly into the hero's ear.

Taking the hero's hands firmer into her grip, she pulled them back away from the tree slightly, before slamming them almost harshly back into the bark. The red head winced a bit at the feeling, but still didn't make an attempt to move or speak.

"And the fighting, Princess... ohhh… the fighting. Matching each other blow for blow, going at it for hours sometimes. Neither one of us backing down or giving up as we gave it our all. The thrill of finally meeting someone who could keep up. You can't deny you felt that either… Respect." Shego pulled away slightly, keeping her fingers intertwined with the hero's and keeping her pinned, but allowing her eyes to meet the red head's now.

Slightly glazed green eyes met emerald again as Kim tried to get herself to focus. Her heart was pounding in her chest and it felt more like a swarm of hummingbirds than butterflies in her stomach at the moment. Even worse was the realization of just how aroused she was feeling, a highly uncomfortable pull starting in the pit of her stomach and moving down between her thighs, further distracting her thoughts. So, Kim did the only thing she could think of at the moment, she gave up.

"Okay, Shego. I'll go on a date with you," the hero said, trying to put as much strength in her voice as possible, trying not to show just how weak she was feeling at the moment… but it was useless, as her voice still came out barely above a whisper, and the tone was tinged with an unbelievable yearning whine.

"Mm... that's a good little hero," Shego purred. She quickly leaned forward, her black painted lips catching the red head's for a few moments before pulling away, a grin forming on her lips. "I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow. Be ready." With that, the former thief released Kim's hands and stepped back, leaping off the branch in a graceful pounce, disappearing from view as she fell towards the ground.

Kim let out a low groan as a shutter ran through her body, immediately after losing contact with Shego's. The hero closed her eyes as she took in deliberately slow and deep breaths, trying to calm her overactive nerves as her body continued to fire adrenaline into her system. She became increasingly aware of the uncomfortable itch between her thighs, as well as a slightly wet feeling. She let out a low growl and leaned her head back, allowing it to hit the tree behind her slightly forcefully, the pain finally piercing through her lust and adrenaline filled haze.

The hero opened her eyes again and looked up at the bits of sky she could see between the leaf canopy above her, and she growled again. "What… did I just do?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ _ **This chapter is going to contain some pretty graphic sexual type stuff. I wanted to get it out of the way early so that nobody was shocked that this story will have some "graphic" depictions in it. Hence the M rating. I still plan on it having a complete plot and everything as well, it won't just be a porn fic, but I will describe everything.**_

After collecting herself enough to trust her legs wouldn't give out, Kim leapt from the tree, catching herself on various branches until she finally hit the solid ground. She let out a soft sigh as she began to make her way back to her apartment.

 _I still can't believe that just happened,_ Kim thought, _it's just so strange. I never even considered… okay that's a lie. I can't say I've never even thought about it, about what it would be like to be with the sexy villain… but I never_ _ **seriously**_ _considered it._

Kim wound up back at her apartment soon enough. Putting her key into the lock and turning it, she made her way inside. The apartment was a simple one bedroom, the only decorations being occasional pictures of her family and friends scattered around the place.

She walked to her room, and began stripping herself of her mission clothes, which hadn't really changed since her high school days. After getting undressed, she walked to the bathroom and hopped in the shower, turning it on its hottest setting. She barely flinched as the almost searing hot water began to cascade over her skin.

 _What am I going to do? I can't very well back out of it now. I already agreed. Do I… do I want to go? Was it just a lapse in judgment because she's so freakin' hot, and I was so shocked?_

As the hero continued to peruse her feelings on the situation, her thoughts eventually turned back to her and the great thief's pervious encounters. With this new development between them, her memories took on a whole new perspective. She thought in length about all the times Shego had been pressed against her, all the times her soft chuckles and teasing words may have meant something entirely different than she originally had considered… and then her thoughts changed as she began to remember the few times Shego could have killed her… and didn't. Kim quickly decided that those thoughts needed dismissed, **right now** , before she actually believed what her mind started to conjure up about how the thief may feel about her.

The water began to run cold, and Kim stepped out, now thoroughly confused and… well, horny. The encounter earlier in the day, coupled with the memories of her fights with the raven haired woman, had left her both excited and… wanting. Grabbing a towel and drying herself off quickly, she headed back to her room and collapsed on her bed, not even bothering to put on clothes.

Stretching out on her bed, Kim continued to envision the pale skinned ex villain.

 _I can't deny that she is very… very sexy. With those long legs and lean feminine muscles... Okay. So I'm attracted to her. That's no big. I've been attracted to plenty of women. So why does this have to be any different? I can just go on a date with her, we can bang each other's brains out, like I did with that one girl on my mission in Japan, and then we'll both be over it and we can move on. She can go back to doing whatever she's been doing since her pardon, and I'll go back to saving the world, and we never have to see each other ever again._

With something that at least resembled a resolution finally making its way into Kim's thoughts, she allowed herself to relax. And as she began to get more relaxed, she was once again made aware of the uncomfortable pull in her stomach that led directly down into the even more uncomfortable itch between her thighs.

 _Well, this won't be the first time I get off to the thought of Shego, and I'm sure it won't be the last._

Closing her dark green eyes, Kim allowed her imagination to take hold.

" _Come on, Kimmie… you know you want to." Shego murmured directly into Kim's ear, her voice a growl filled whisper._

The hero moved her fingers up and down her own skim purposefully, feeling her ribs with her fingernails, light red marks left wherever her fingers found purchase. Moving her own hands to her breasts, her fingers danced along the mounds for a moment before moving to her nipples, twirling around them and tugging. _I do want to, Shego, I've wanted to for years._

" _That's a good little Princess," Shego's voice floated inside of Kim's imagination._

Kim let out a soft whimper followed by a low moan as her fingers on one hand continued to work at her nipple, her other making its way down heated and flushed skin until it reached her thighs. Her fingers danced along the skin on her inner thighs for a moment, before pressing between the folds of her cunt. She slowly allowed her middle finger to draw a line straight along her heated lips, teasing herself for a moment before plunging into herself with one finger.

" _Mmm… Do you like that, Princess?"_

Kim ground her hips upwards towards her own finger. _Y-yes, Shego. Please… more._ Kim added a second finger into her own core, and began to thrust in and out, taking no time to build up or be gentle, suddenly completely consumed by her deepest instincts to cum. Her thumb began to stroke her clit between thrusts.

" _Good girl, Kimmie. Can you keep it up? Don't tell me you're done already," teased the voice of Shego in Kim's head._

 _I.. c-can't, Shego. I don't want to stop myself._ Kim's muscles all drew taught and tightened at once, her breathing seeming to come out in harsh gasps as a moan was dug out of her throat, her climax taking her over completely. Her thoughts went blank as she rode out her waves of her orgasm.

A few minutes later, Kim withdrew her fingers from her core, bringing them to her lips and licking them clean. Stretching out again, her lips curled into a small smile as she began to drift off to sleep.

 _I was worried, but this is could be a lot of fun if Shego really wants to play,_ the young hero thought, before sleep finally consumed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Shego landed on the ground after leaping from the tree, arching her body into a roll to dispel her momentum. Standing up and brushing off her skin tight green and black cat suit, a smirk formed on her lips.

 _Well, that was interesting. I never expected to actually be able to pull that off, at least… not any time soon._

With that thought, Shego began to head home, taking her time as she wandered through the forest to get back to the main road that led into town.

 _Who knew that little Miss Perfect actually wanted me that badly? I mean, I knew there was something there… but damn. Now I have roughly 24 hours to figure out exactly how to get Kimmie into my bed by the end of tomorrow._

Shego let out a low sigh as she continued walking, her thoughts on what she was going to do with Kim tomorrow night. Running a clawed, gloved hand through her long black hair, she finally made it to her house.

 _It really shouldn't be too hard, honestly, if her reactions today were any clue._ Shego put the key in the door and unlocked it, opening it and stepping inside.

Shego's house was a small two bedroom and only one floor. Without the dramatic flair that seemed to encompass the rest of the ex-villain's life, many people would consider the house to be underwhelming and maybe even a bit disappointing.

The walls were all an off gray color, black carpet throughout the entire house except for the bathroom and kitchen, which had black tile. Her furniture was all her signature neon green color. Very few decorations adorned the place, but the walls occasionally had a painting hung on them – the paintings clearly extremely expensive pieces of artwork.

Shego walked into the living room and unceremoniously plopped down onto the couch, languidly spreading across it into a sprawling laying position. Continuing to think about what she was going to do with Kim the next night, she closed her eyes, eventually coming to a decision and falling asleep on the couch.

 **Next Day: 6PM**

Kim paced around her room, literally almost in a state of panic as the time for her date grew closer and closer. Almost her entire wardrobe lay strung across her bedroom, hanging over her bed, her closet door, her room door, her desk, and a few were tossed on the floor. The red headed heroine let out a growl of frustration, continuing to pace.

 _She could have at least told me where she was taking me, so I had an idea of what to wear. I mean, seriously? Are we going to dinner? If so, where? Are we going to the movies? A park?_

Letting out a groan of complete ire, the redhead sat down on her bed, her green eyes scanning her room and looking at each piece of clothing.

 _I need something that can work no matter where we go. What's the one piece of clothing that is multifunctional, but still screams "Have sex with me"?_

Finally, Kim's eyes came to rest on a dark red dress hanging from her bedroom door. Standing up and making her way over to it, she looked at it with a critical eye.

 _It's not too flashy... but short enough that it will get the point across. The material doesn't look too expensive, in case we go somewhere low scale – which knowing Shego, there's a low chance of that happening._

Kim glanced over at her alarm clock to see what time it was, seeing that it was already 6:45. Hurriedly grabbing her chosen article of clothing, she rushed into the bathroom to get ready for her date.

 **7:59 PM**

The doorbell rang and Kim headed over to it, smoothing out the almost skin tight dark red dress she was wearing. The dress hung low enough around her neck to show off just a small amount of cleavage, and the fabric ended right above her knees. The fabric clung to her in a way that accentuated her athletic frame. Running her fingers through her hair that hung loosely around her face, she forced herself to regain some sense of composure and confidence, and opened the door.

 _Holy shit,_ was Kim's only thought as she came face to face with Shego. The raven haired beauty was wearing a dark green, almost black dress that was as skin tight as her usual cat suit. Her normally clawed gloves were replaced with longer gloves that went almost to her elbows, but maintained the same coloring of one bright green, one black. Her hair hung in the same way as usual, flowing down to her waist, but the tresses were styled to be just a little more wavy than usual.

While Kim's eyes continued to move up and down Shego's form with a hunger that could almost be described as starving, Shego was doing the same to Kim.

Shego's bright emerald eyes trailed down from Kim's face, where her bangs were styled to sweep over one eye, and took in the lithe form of the red headed heroine. Her eyes trailed over Kim's slightly exposed cleavage, down her easily defined tight abdomen, and then down those beautifully sculpted, almost dancer like legs.

While Kim's gaze could be described as starving, Shego's eyes held a gleam that could be described as nothing less than predatory.

Finally allowing her emerald eyes to move back to Kim's more muted green, a purr that almost sounded as though it was mixed with a growl escaped the green skinned master thief's throat.

"Very… very nice, Princess."

Kim shook her head a bit in an attempt to get her thoughts back on track, as her head had almost completely been taken over by the same fantasies she had touched herself to the night before.

"Um… Thanks, Shego." After taking a few more deep breaths, Kim spoke again. "You look great too."

A knowing smirk curled Shego's black lips, as she reached out her hand and took Kim's. Literally pulling her out the door and closing it behind Kim's form, she began walking, Kim easily fell into step beside her… the hero quickly realized the ex-villain did not release her hand as they walked.

"So, where are we going?"

Shego glanced over at the hero as they made it to raven haired woman's car, which was a surprisingly compact and not flashy. That's not to say it didn't look highly expensive, it just wasn't a bright green convertible like the hero had half been expecting. Instead, it was a four door, sporty looking model of a car, the paint pitch black.

Shego walked over to the passenger side door, opening it for Kim in a move that almost shocked the hero into inaction once more. After Kim slid into the car and Shego shut the door, she made her way over to the driver's side, sliding in as well. As she turned the key, another smirk tugged at the green skinned woman's lips.

"Dancing, Princess… where else?"


	4. Chapter 4

Shego and Kim arrived at a building that appeared to be made out of black marble about 20 minutes after leaving Kim's apartment. The building seemed to be illuminated by a bright neon glow, which was radiating from a sign that hung from the front of the building, boldly naming the building proclaiming the building _Ivy_. Outside of the building, dozens of people were gathered, lined from the door and down the street.

"You brought me to your club, Shego?" The hero asked, a knowing smile on her lips as she looked out the car window while Shego parked in the nearest parking spot to the building, one that was clearly reserved.

"How did you know I own a club, Kimmie?" The ex-villain asked, a smirk tugging at her black lips.

"Umm…" was the red haired woman's only reply, a blush flushing her cheeks.

Shego just let out a slight chuckle as she opened her door and got out of the car, and Kim quickly followed suit.

The green skinned woman grabbed a hold of Kim's hand, intertwining their fingers without a second thought, and all but pulled Kim along as they headed straight for the door, not even stopping at the bouncer stationed outside.

Immediately when they entered the building, a loud club mix could be heard, the beat nearly shaking the floor. Bright green and red strobe lights illuminated the dance floor which was full of bodies writhing to the music, all the floors and walls pitch black, and a dark red colored bar could be seen off to one side. Kim, ever observant, quickly noticed that all the chairs, tables, and decorations in the place happened to be red. While not questioning it out loud at the moment, she did allow the thought to turn around in her head a few times before sticking it to the back of her mind.

Shego exchanged a couple pleasantries with different employees who greeted her, before leading Kim to the dance floor without a single word to her. Only then did she finally release Kim's hand from her own.

"Come on, Princess. Let's dance."

And with that, the master thief placed her hands on Kim's hips, and pulled her close so their bodies were flush with each other, her emerald green eyes seeming to hold a spark of mischief that was all too familiar to the hero.

A smirk formed on the hero's lips, as she had decided she refused to be caught off guard by the former villain's antics again. So, with a precision that could only come with years of training, Kim allowed herself to let go to the music, her body beginning to shift and sway to the beat, her hips grinding as she let her arms wrap around the other woman's neck.

Shego immediately reacted to the pace set by Kim, her own movements matching Kim's perfectly. Each sway was a counter to Kim's, each step a perfectly timed reaction.

 _Just like when we fought._ The thought came to both of them the same time, and it showed in their eyes, which had never separated from the other's as they danced.

Shego, deciding she was a bit tired of playing the receiver and defender in the dance, stepped back from Kim and grinned. She then began a new pace to the dance, slightly quicker, her feet moving with more intricately placed and challenging steps, still managing to match the beat to the song perfectly.

Kim simply stood there for a few seconds, her head tilted slightly as she took in the woman's new dance, before a grin formed on her lips too. Stepping forward, she once again began to match the comet-powered thief, step for step, move for move.

They got closer to each other and touched, only to separate, and come back together again. They moved with such fluidity that it appeared as though they weren't even phased by the hundred other people on the floor. The entire time, their eyes continued to meet, never once leaving each other's, as they didn't need it in order to read their partner's next move.

To any outside party who was observing, the dance appeared choreographed, as the moves became even more and more complicated, neither woman giving a single misstep. But to the women dancing, they knew what it really was, it was instinct. It was an instinct that they had built for and with one another, their bodies constantly reacting to the push and pull that they used to violently initiate in without a single thought.

Only now, it was taking on a different form, a form that could only be described as erotic. And they both clearly felt the change, the only things remaining the same about the emotions that stirred were the excitement and the competitiveness, although the excitement was of an almost entirely different sort in this game than it had been in their previous encounters.

If anyone were to ask them later how long they had danced for, neither would have been able to give an accurate answer, so caught up in each other that it could have been three songs, ten, or twenty that passed and it would have made no difference to them.

But suddenly, and without any sort of warning, they were together again, no longer pulling away. Black lips met pale pink and their hands once again rested on each other in the same position as before, the black and green gloved ones on the hero's waist, the other's wrapped around a light green, slender neck.

Eyes finally closed as they both released each other's competitive and intuitive hold, giving themselves fully to the sensations that coursed through them as their lips continued to move over one another's. Slight gasps could be heard for the few moments they separated before coming back together, their breathing hard and fast from the dancing, their hearts both racing… although that wasn't entirely just from the dancing.

Then, almost as abruptly as it started, it ended, the older and taller of the two pulling away a few inches, as her eyes opened at the same moment as the younger's. Green met green again, and black lips curved into another smirk as she didn't need to ask, instantly reading the red haired woman's emotions with a single look.

Grabbing the younger woman's hand again, Shego grinned, and began leading her towards the exit.

"Come on, Princess. Let's get out of here."


End file.
